The Swamps of Sadness
Stopped by the lake, Fantasia Reia and Kiva became friends. From what Kiva can understand. this Reia is completely different than the person she saw in Planet Scarif. Kiva: (Gosh... I know she is different from what I saw, but I can't stop thinking about...) Fantasia Reia: Everything okay? You seemed a bit puzzled. Kiva: Oh. Well, you looked like someone I know. Fantasia Reia: A face from the past, huh? I can respect that. Reese: Looks like you two are getting along. Kiva: Yeah, we are. So, where do we go from here? Fantasia Reia: I know this land like the back of my hand. But, you're not going to like what's coming, because we need to go through the Swamp of Sadness. Mac: Why is it called like that? Fantasia Reia: It will test our emotion, mostly. Kiva: No kidding. Sinking in the Swamp of Sadness is not what I want to do. Fantasia Reia: Seems like you are going to be quick on your own two feet. Kiva: Yeah. - Some time later, the gang arrived in the Swamp of Sadness, where everyone tried to be positive as they careful make their way through. Goten: Ew... This place is nasty. Trunks: Come on, Goten. Just fly over. Goten: Oh yeah! - Both Trunks and Goten flew and the gang stopped for a few moments. Ratchet: I think we need to take a few people at a time. Trunks, take Reese and Rydell. Goten, take Mac and Bloo. Clank and I will take Sasha. Fantasia Reia: A robot companion Ratchet had, I do understand why he can fly. But how come Trunks and Goten can fly? Kiva: Well, because they used their energy to fly. Fantasia Reia: (I wonder if I could fly like them...) Kiva: Anyway, it's probably safer if we can let either Trunks, Goten or Ratchet get us a lift across. Fantasia Reia: Afraid that your shoes are covered in mud? Kiva: Well that, plus I don't want to sink into the Swamp of Sadness. Fantasia Reia: Be positive about yourself. - Out of nowhere, Fantasia Reia begin to flew off the ground, with positiveness in her heart. Fantasia Reia: Who knows? You may have a better future ahead. Trunks: Huh!? Goten: She... She can fly!? Kiva: Guess it must be the positiveness in your heart. Fantasia Reia: That's right. With enough positive spirit, anyone can fly. Want to try? Kiva: Well, to be honest, I don't have flying powers. - Raine quietly whispered to Kiva's ear. Raine: Don't forget, Kiva, we're in a sleeping world. Worlds, like this one, has a reality shift we can use to traverse through. Kiva: Oh... Sure, Reia. - Reia flew back down, then hold Kiva's hands. Fantasia Reia: Focus. Think of what you desire from your heart. - With enough positive spirit, Kiva started to flew off the ground. Kiva: Wow! Trunks: Kiva's flying too! Goten: So cool! Kiva: I know, right? Atreyu: Hey, how come me and Artex can't fly like you? Fantasia Reia: Well, I think there's not enough weight to support the both of you. Kiva: Seriously? Raine: Science wise, yeah. Kiva: Man... - The gang traversed through safely until Artex started to sink. Fantasia Reia: Oh no... Bloo: What's wrong? Fantasia Reia: Stay here, all of you. I'm helping my cousin get the horse out of there. Kiva: Be careful, Reia. - Both Atreyu and Reia tried their best, but hope keeps slipping away as Artex's sadness continued to sink him into the swamp and failed to carry him out. Atreyu: I should've listen to you... - Atreyu cried in tears and Reia supported and comforts him. Genis: Poor Artex... Bloo: Oh, come on! It's just a horse. It's not that- Genis: Shut up, Bloo! That horse means everything to Atreyu. Bloo: I'm just asking can he just find another one? Fantasia Reia: No. No other horse can replace Artex. Kiva: I'm with Reia on that one, Bloo. Just show some respect for once. Bloo: Tell that to Bendy. Fantasia Reia: Enough! - At that point, Reia's mad at Bloo. Fantasia Reia: Either stay away from us or find yourself another human owner. - Bloo was shocked to hear Reia say that comment. Even Reia was confused about what she said. Fantasia Reia: *quietly* What...? Kiva: Reia, how can you say that? Fantasia Reia: I... I don't know. Reese: Is there something you're not telling us? Fantasia Reia: I... I work for the fortune teller on my tribe, before Atreyu is summoned to the Ivory Tower. Kiva: Gosh... So, that's why you told me about your fate! Fantasia Reia: Yes. Kiva: Well, may I ask you? Fantasia Reia: About what? Kiva: I was wondering about...my own fate. Fantasia Reia: There's someone who needs you...near an empire's end. Reese: What empire? Kiva: I'm not sure... Where is this going to take place? Fantasia Reia: ...Near a world, beyond our own. Kiva: Oh... Fantasia Reia: I can't say anything else right now. If I did, then you would've change your fate recklessly. Kiva: Okay, I understand. Mac: So, what now? Fantasia Reia: The only one who can help us now is the Ancient One. See that hill? Bloo: Yeah?? Fantasia Reia: That's no hill at all. That's Morla. Mac: I thought that was a shell. Fantasia Reia: Smart kid. Let's go. - The gang then went to Morla for further wisdom. Category:Scenes